Never Say Never
by Azuka Kanahara
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! "Never say never." Berbekal mantra itu, Sakura berusaha untuk berubah dari ugly to beauty dan meraih apa yang dia inginkan. Mampukah dia melewati semua cobaan? Two-shot, warning inside. Mind to RnR? XD
1. Chapter 1

Lagi bingung nentuin ending New Star (chapter 5), tiba-tiba kepikiran fict ini pas denger lagu Never Say Never-nya Koko-ku tersayang, si Justin Bieber #khayal. Langsung ketik deh. :D

Err, sebenernya ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungan sama lagu itu sih, cuma ambil judulnya aja. Hehe

.

**Warning : AU, little bit OOC**

**Romance buat SasoSaku**

**Friendship buat SakuIno** (selingan, habis bingung buat nentuin genre kedua ~.~)

Dan ini two-chapter dan fict murni SasoSaku kedua-ku. Happy, happy. X))

Sekalian didedikasikan buat my beloved mother, **Uchiha Yuki-chan**. Fict ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena fict SasoSaku requestan-nya belum jadi. lololol

.

So take a deep breath and happy reading ^_^

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Never Say Never © Azuka Kanahara**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang sudah sepi. Maklum, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

Dia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah papan pengumuman. Di sana tertempel selembar kertas berwarna biru yang berukuran paling besar dari yang lain.

"Miss KG..." gumam gadis berkacamata itu. Dia menghela nafas berat dan kemudian meninggalkan papan pengumuman dengan wajah sedih.

Penampilan gadis itu terkesan "nerd". Kacamata tebal, rambut sepinggang yang bercabang dan tidak teratur, jaket abu-abu yang membuatnya tampak lebih gemuk, wajah berjerawat, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Padahal kulitnya putih dan bersih, dia hanya kurang merawat diri sebagai seorang wanita.

Nameplate di buku catatan yang dibawanya menunjukkan bahwa dia bernama Sakura Haruno dari kelas 10-5.

Pengumuman yang tadi dilihatnya adalah pengumuman tentang pemilihan Miss And Mister Konoha Gakuen―nama sekolahnya―yang diadakan tiga minggu lagi. Hadiah bagi juara satu adalah uang sebesar lima puluh ribu yen. Juara tahun lalu adalah Karin yang sekarang berada di kelas 11-7 dan Sasori yang sekarang berada di kelas 12-2.

Sakura ingin sekali mengikuti perlombaan itu, tapi apa dia bisa?

Penilaian itu dilihat dari kepintaran dan penampilan. Kalau masalah kepintaran, Sakura masih mampu. Dia selalu masuk tiga besar di kelas sejak SMP. Tapi penampilan? Big no.

Masalah utamanya adalah Sakura sudah terlanjur mendaftar lomba. Dia juga sempat dicibir oleh para panita panitia dan teman-teman yang melihatnya mendaftar.

Sakura ingin memenangkan lomba itu dan uangnya akan dipergunakan untuk membayar hutang-hutang milik orangtuanya. Sakura memang bukan anak orang mampu dan―tentu saja―dia ingin berguna.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui alasannya mengikuti lomba. Tidak satupun.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas berat seraya meninggalkan sekolahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

**xxxxx**

Sehabis mandi sore, Sakura segera mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Setelah itu, dia menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin.

Dia kelihatan sangat cantik dengan keadaan polos seperti itu. Rambut merah muda sepinggang―meskipun banyak yang bercabang―hidung yang mancung, tubuh yang langsing, kulit yang putih―meskipun jerawat memenuhi wajahnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal lalu melempar sisirnya ke meja rias dengan kasar.

'Kenapa aku harus menderita kekurangan sih?' pikir Sakura.

"Sakura! Ada telepon dari Ino!" seru seorang wanita.

"Eh... iya, Ma!" Sakura langsung melesat menuju ruang tamu―tempat telepon rumah berada..

Selama perjalanan, Sakura bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang memiliki warna rambut seperti dirinya. Wanita itu tersenyum simpul. Dialah ibu Sakura, satu-satunya tempat Sakura bersandar saat ini. Ayah Sakura sedang bekerja keras di luar kota untuk melunasi hutang-hutang milik keluarganya.

Hutang itu dulunya digunakan untuk membiayai kebutuhan SMA Sakura, tapi berbunga dan berbunga hingga akhirnya keluarga Haruno tidak sanggup lagi membayar. Maka dari itu, Sakura merasa ikut bertanggung jawab untuk melunasinya.

Sakura mengangkat gagang telepon berwarna abu-abu milik keluarganya. "Halo?"

"Hei, Nona. Lama sekali dandannya."

"Dandan?"

"Kata ibumu, kamu sedang berdandan sehabis mandi."

"Ngawur." Sakura menghela nafas singkat lalu melanjutkan, "ada apa?"

"Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk mengikuti Miss Konoha Gakuen? Tahun ini Karin dan Sasori ikut lagi."

"Hah? Memangnya juara tahun lalu boleh ikut lagi tahun ini?"

"Boleh. Hmph, kamu sih. Ngapain pakai ikut? Lagipula kamu 'kan nggak bisa dandan. Masa mau didandani mamamu? Selera tahun berapa? Hahaha," ejek Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eh, terserah dong aku mau ikut atau nggak! Lagipula kamu 'kan nggak tahu alasanku ikut! Oh ya, nggak perlu ngejek mamaku, kayak mamamu sempurna aja!" Suara Sakura mulai meninggi dan menjadi kasar.

"Lho? Kok kamu jadi marah?"

"Soalnya kamu nggak pernah dukung aku! Kamu selalu ngejek aku! Terserah kamu, deh! Tujuanmu telepon nggak jelas banget!" Sakura langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa persetujuan dari Ino.

Dia malas membicarakan masalah Miss And Mister Konoha Gakuen dengan Ino. Ino selalu berkata bahwa "kamu cantik, Sakura!", tapi itu malah terdengar seperti sindiran secara halus―karena Ino mengatakannya dengan intonasi serta ekspresi mengejek. Padahal Ino adalah teman terbaiknya sejak awal masuk SMP.

Sakura terdiam sambil memandang telepon di hadapannya. Apa dia yang terlalu mudah tersinggung alias sensitif atau memang Ino yang benar-benar mengejeknya?

Motto Sakura bertambah satu; hidup benar-benar menyebalkan.

**xxxxx**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Dia menuju ke locker miliknya dan betapa kagetnya dia saat mengetahui sesosok pria berambut merah tengah berdiri di sekitar sana. Pria itu adalah salah satu idola SMA Konoha Gakuen. Sasori Akasuna.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sakura ingin mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Sasori sejak pertama kali bertemu―atau lebih tepatnya sejak MOS SMA.

Waktu itu Sasori adalah pengurus OSIS yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi grup Sakura. Mereka sempat mengobrol, tapi pasti Sasori sudah lupa. Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu.

Sakura membuka lokernya dan mengeluarkan dua buah buku paket. Saat dia berbalik badan, dia menabrak seseorang. Dia agak berharap itu Sasori―

"Kalau jalan pakai mata! Gadis norak!"

―tapi ternyata itu adalah Karin, ratu Konoha Gakuen. Gadis cantik yang dipuja banyak pria maupun wanita dan adik kelas maupun kakak kelas.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. "Ma-maaf!"

"Kenapa kamu menabrakku?"

"Karin, sudahlah." Sasori yang sedaritadi berada di belakang Karin langsung menarik tangan kekasihnya itu agar menjauh dari Sakura.

Karin menatap Sasori tajam. "Dia menabrakku dan nggak minta maaf!"

Sakura langsung membungkukkan badan. "Maaf, Kak Karin!"

"Nggak perlu minta maaf." Sasori mendekati Sakura dan menyuruhnya berdiri tegak, setelah itu dia kembali berdiri di dekat Karin.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa membantu dia?" Karin memandang Sasori lebih tajam.

"Maksudku―dia 'kan nggak sengaja. Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kelas." Sasori mendorong tubuh Karin pelan. Setelah Karin pergi dari hadapannya, dia mendekati Sakura yang cuma bisa terdiam serta memasang wajah serba salah.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Sakura."

"Baiklah―hei! Kakak tahu namaku?"

"Hmm..." Sasori tersenyum. "Kamu Sakura Haruno dari grup C waktu MOS 'kan? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa pada gadis yang sempat dihukum karena salah mengenakan seragam?"

Sakura tertawa. Tidak apalah kalau yang diingat Sasori adalah kejadian-memalukan-sewaktu-MOS. Yang penting Sasori mengingatnya. Dia benar-benar bahagia.

**xxxxx**

Sakura memasuki ruang kelas dan mendapati Ino duduk di bangku miliknya.

Dia pun mendekati Ino dan membanting buku yang dibawanya ke atas meja, sehingga Ino tersentak kaget.

"Minggir, itu bangkuku," pinta Sakura.

Ino langsung berdiri dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa? Jangan seperti orang lesbi!" bentak Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf tentang kemarin. Aku bukannya bermaksud mengejekmu! Kamu tahu sendiri kalau aku orangnya blak-blakan 'kan?"

"I don't care. I hate you." Setelah mengatakan enam-kata-sadis itu, Sakura langsung duduk di bangkunya dan tidak mau memandang wajah Ino sedikitpun.

Ino cuma bisa melongo. Baru pertama kali Sakura berkata seperti itu padanya meskipun mereka sudah bersahabat selama empat tahun, dan―tentu saja―rasanya menyakitkan.

**xxxxx**

Dua minggu berlalu sejak hari itu. Jerawat di wajah Sakura berkurang drastis, tapi dia tetap memakai kacamata dan membiarkan rambutnya berantakan―seperti biasa.

Hari ini, diadakan TM alias Technical Meeting untuk lomba Miss And Mister Konoha Gakuen. Semua yang telah mendaftar lomba harus mendatangi pertemuan itu untuk mengetahui peraturan, formasi, dan sebagainya.

Sakura merasa minder saat berada di tempat itu. Dia merasa bahwa dialah yang paling jelek. Di ruangan itu hanya ada idola-idola sekolah. Karin dan Sasori, juara tahun lalu. Sasuke dan Itachi, adik kakak Uchiha yang menjadi idola sekolah. Hinata Hyuuga, gadis cantik yang dijuluki "Snow Angel" oleh seluruh sekolah. Belum lagi belasan siswa keren yang tidak Sakura ketahui siapa.

Banyak di antara mereka yang berbisik-bisik tentang kehadiran Sakura di tempat itu. Tentu saja mereka membicarakan hal yang negatif. Bahkan Karin tertawa keras seraya melihat Sakura sinis―seakan-akan dia ingin Sakura tahu bahwa dia sedang menghinanya.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Apa salahnya? Dia merasa tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada semua orang yang ada di tempatnya berada sekarang. Tapi kenapa semua orang bersikap memusuhinya? Apa karena dia jelek?

"Hei." Tiba-tiba Hinata―sang "Snow Angel"―sudah duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Hei."

"Sabar ya? Sebenarnya kamu lebih cantik dari aku lho," puji Hinata. "Mungkin kamu kurang merawat diri."

"...mungkin aku nggak seharusnya mengikuti lomba ini... Tapi semua murid boleh mengikuti lomba ini 'kan? Jadi apa salahku?"

Hinata tersenyum lalu memberi Sakura sebuah pembatas buku berwarna hitam dengan tulisan berwarna putih. "Itu jimat. Waktu SMP, aku juga seperti kamu. Malah bicaraku gagap. Tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik dan inilah aku sekarang. Berjuanglah!"

Hinata pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura. Apa maksud perkataan Hinata? Apa dulu Hinata juga pernah mengalami hal seperti Sakura? Dulu Hinata gagap?

Setelah berbagai pertanyaan berputar di otaknya, Sakura memutuskan untuk membaca tulisan di pembatas buku pemberian Hinata.

**When life puts you in tough situations, don't say "why me?". Just me "try me!".**

**NEVER SAY NEVER**

**Hinata Hyuuga – January '08**

"Never say never..." gumam Sakura. Perasaannya jadi tenang setelah membaca tiga patah kata itu. Dia memang harus berjuang, tidak peduli berapa banyak rintangan yang harus dihadapinya.

Dunia tidak akan memusuhinya karena masih banyak orang yang membela dan memberinya kasih sayang. Dia harus berubah agar bisa membungkam mulut orang-orang yang senang menghinanya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

**xxxxx**

"Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura langsung menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil secara kasar. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah sang nona-sok-kuasa, Karin. Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang menunggu jemputan di lapangan parkir sekolah.

"Kamu nggak punya otak ya?" bentak Karin.

"Eh?" Sakura memasang wajah heran.

"Nilai kecantikanmu sebagai seorang wanita itu nol besar! Nggak punya otak ya? Berani-beraninya kamu ikut pemilihan Miss And Mister Konoha Gakuen? Kamu sudah tahu kalau nggak bakal menang 'kan? Aku yang bakal menangin lomba itu―lagi!"

"'Kan urusanku mau ikut lomba atau nggak?" seru Sakura to the point. Akhirnya dia berani dan berhasil menyuarakan perasaaannya.

"Aku... aku bukannya ngurus tapi kamu harus―"

"Kenapa Karin? Kalau kamu yakin menang, kenapa kamu nggak mau Sakura ikut lomba ini?" Sasori tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Karin. Wajahnya tampak benar-benar marah pada kekasihnya itu.

Karin terdiam.

"Kita putus saja. Aku nggak mau pacaran sama gadis seperti kamu. Lebih baik pasangan hidupku adalah itik buruk rupa yang baik hati," kata Sasori.

Karin sangat kaget. Diputuskan di tempat parkir benar-benar tidak elit, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah Karin benar-benar menyukai Sasori dan kenapa Sasori malah tega memutuskannya?

Karin tidak mampu berkata-kata dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat parkir. Tampaknya dia sangat kaget sampai-sampai tidak bisa menangis maupun berkata-kata.

Sakura juga ikut kaget. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat adegan seperti itu secara live. Dia kasihan pada Karin, tapi Karin juga pantas mendapatkannya.

"Tumben dia nggak nangis," gumam Sasori.

"Eh?"

"Biasanya kalau aku putusin, dia bakal nangis dan jerit-jerit."

"Berarti―"

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu nggak diapa-apain sama dia 'kan?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Kak. Terima kasih lagi."

"Iya." Sasori tersenyum. "Berjuang ya? Perlombaan seminggu lagi. Kamu pasti bisa menang."

"Anu, Kak. Apa dia nggak apa?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku memang sudah berkali-kali minta putus dengan dia. Dia nggak pernah bilang 'iya' dan reaksinya selalu seperti yang kamu lihat barusan. Besoknya kami akan baikan lagi dan rujuk. Selalu seperti itu."

"Oh." Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi murung. "Jadi kali ini nggak benar-benar putus ya?"

"Yang minta rujuk itu Karin. Aku kasihan, jadi aku terima. Kali ini nggak bakal aku terima lagi, aku capek."

Dengan cepat, wajah murung Sakura langsung berubah menjadi cerah. Senyum tidak bisa hilang dari bibirnya. Sasori mendukungnya dan telah memutuskan Karin. Tentu saja dia merasa sangat senang akan hal itu.

"Karin memang seperti itu. Tahun lalu dia bisa menang karena memaksa para saingan beratnya untuk mundur dari kompetisi dan menyisakan adik kelas yang bukan tandingannya. Mungkin dia merasa kamu tandingannya, Sakura."

"Itu nggak mungkin! Aku juga nggak yakin bisa menang!" sahut Sakura.

Sasori memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak punya gaun dan aksesoris sebagus peserta lainnya. Mama nggak akan memberikanku uang, jadi aku akan memakai satu-satunya gaunku―ya-yang warnanya sudah luntur."

"Jadi kamu nggak ada gaun yang bagus?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemas. Kemudian dia berpamitan pada Sasori dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat parkir―memutuskan untuk menunggu jemputan di tempat lain daripada terus-terusan berada di sana dan membongkar aib pada Sasori.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hati yang terdalam, Sakura benar-benar berharap kalau Sasori akan membantunya―meskipun itu tampaknya mustahil.

**xxxxx**

Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat. Terlalu cepat malah. Siapa sangka bahwa Miss And Mister Konoha Gakuen akan diadakan besok pagi pukul sepuluh?

Sakura memandang pantulan wajahnya di sebuh cermin yang tergantung di dinding kamar. Wajahnya menjadi lebih putih dan bersih, tapi rambutnya tidak berubah―tetap acak-acakan dan kusut.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan apa yang harus dia lakukan agar rambutnya bisa halus?

Pergi ke salon? Salon berada sangat jauh dari rumahnya dan pasti mahal. Dia juga tidak punya alat untuk mengatur rambut kecuali sisir.

Sakura menghela nafas sebal. Mungkin keberuntungan memang malas berpihak padanya.

Tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti lomba, jadi dia tidak mungkin tampil asal-asalan. Lagipula hadiahnya cukup menggiurkan.

"Never say never." Sakura terus-terusan menggumamkan tiga kata itu sambil memikirkan cara untuk menata rambutnya.

**Tok! Tok!**

"Ada kiriman untukmu!" seru ibu Sakura dari luar kamar.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang berwarna putih polos. Tampak sang ibu membawa sebuah kotak berwarna baby pink yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Cowok, tapi Ibu tidak tahu siapa. Kalau tidak salah, rambutnya warna merah. Anaknya seumuran kamu," jawab ibu Sakura seraya menyerahkan kotak itu pada putrinya.

Sakura pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan terduduk di lantai. Dia memandang kotak itu dengan rasa penasaran dan takut.

'Bagaimana kalau isinya tikus? 'Kan banyak temen cowokku yang usil dan punya rambut merah,' batin Sakura. Dia memang tipe gadis yang lebih cenderung berpikiran negatif.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka kotak tersebut. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dia tampak kaget, matanya melotot, dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang dilihat Sakura di dalam kotak misterius itu?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Aku motongnya nggak enak banget. =="

Hayo, siapa yang bisa nebak isi kotak itu? Pasti pada bisa. Hehe

Btw, ini sebenernya mau aku bikin jadi OneShot, tapi nyampe 5000 words lebih, akhirnya aku potong jadi dua dan alurnya aku perpanjang deh. XD

Chapter 2 update minggu depan atau minggu depannya lagi. =9

.

Mind to RnR + CnC? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih buat semua yang sudah RnR chapter 1! XD

Ini chapter 2, khusus aku persembahkan buat kalian.

.

**Warning : AU, a little bit OOC, ending rada atau emang maksa (?). :3**

.

Happy reading all!

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Never Say Never © Azuka Kanahara**

* * *

Dengan berhati-hati, Sakura membuka kotak berpita merah darah itu. Oh, Tuhan! Ternyata ada sebuah gaun, sepasang high heel, dan secarik kertas di dalamnya. Semuanya berwarna baby pink dan berkilauan―seperti pakaian para Princess Disney yang dulu sangat digemari olehnya.

Setelah puas mengagumi keindahan gaun dan sepasang high heel misterius itu, Sakura mengambil secarik kertas lalu membacanya, "gaun ini sebenarnya aku beli untuk Karin, tapi kamu lebih pantas memakainya."

Tidak ada nama pemberinya, tapi Sakura sudah tahu siapa. Pasti Sasori. Dia tidak percaya hal ini. Khayalannya menjadi kenyataan!

Sakura tersenyum―akhir-akhir ini dia memang kerap kali tersenyum atau tertawa. "Terima kasih lagi Kak."

Andaikan dia punya nomor ponsel Sasori, dia pasti akan mengirimkan SMS padanya. Dia ingin bertanya pada Ino karena kakak Ino―Deidara―satu geng dengan Sasori. Tapi Sakura benar-benar malas berhubungan dengan Ino, bisa-bisa dia kena sindir dan itu pasti menyakiti hatinya.

"Itu gaun milik siapa?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ino tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ino mengenakan sebuah tas pinggang dan membawa sebuah kotak yang bisa dipastikan sebagai kotak make-up. Panjang umur untuk Ino.

"Ke-kenapa kamu di sini?"

Ino tersenyum lebar seraya melirik kotak make-up-nya. Tampaknya Sakura sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Ino.

**xxxxx**

Karin tampil terlalu berlebihan di pagi hari yang ditunggu-tunggu itu. Dia memakai pakaian, make-up, dan aksesoris serba merah yang malah membuatnya terlihat bagai "devil woman".

Para pria hanya memakai kemeja, dasi, sepatu, dan jas―seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Para gadis memakai gaun serba unik dan mewah, pastilah harganya sangat mahal.

Sasori terdiam di depan pintu masuk taman―tempat lomba Miss And Mister KG diselenggarakan. Yang dia tunggu tak lain tak bukan adalah Sakura Haruno.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Dua puluh menit.

Setengah jam.

Rasanya kedua telapak kaki Sasori sudah menyatu dengan aspal yang dia injak―saking lamanya dia menunggu Sakura datang.

"Sasori!"

Sasori menoleh saat seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Karin..." gumam Sasori.

Karin tersenyum pahit. "Kalau aku menang, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Heh? Ya aku nggak akan melakukan apa-apa."

Karin tersenyum lebih pahit. "Aku mau―"

Sasori langsung mengelus kepala Karin dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mau kembali, Karin"

"Aku―aku mau merubah sifatku, aku mau kita kembali jadian."

Sasori memutar kedua bolamatanya dengan cepat. "Kamu sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali dan aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Kamu tega!"

"Mungkin. Lagipula―" Perkataan Sasori terpotong. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada Sakura yang turun dari sebuah mobil, bersama-sama dengan Ino. Kemudian dia memandang Karin tajam. "Lagipula aku lebih memilih itik buruk rupa yang baik hati, karena pada akhirnya dia akan berubah menjadi angsa yang rupawan. Mulai hari ini, aku nggak ingin melihat gadis dari luarnya saja."

"Sa-Sasori! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Apa aku kurang cantik?"

"Sewaktu tua, kecantikanmu pasti pudar. Kamu akan jadi nenek tua jelek yang jahat."

"Apa?"

Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura, tidak peduli dengan Karin yang terus-terusan berteriak memanggil namanya.

Sakura benar-benar berubah. Rambutnya dikeriting, wajahnya putih berseri, dia memakai softlens berwarna hijau, dan memakai semua pakaian pemberian Sasori. Inilah kenyataan; dia jutaan kali lebih menawan dari Karin.

Semua yang ada di sekelilingnya pun bertanya, "siapa gadis itu? Mana mungkin dia Sakura Haruno? Kenapa jadi cantik sekali?"

"Kakak..." sapa Sakura pada Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum simpul dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura. Dia mengajaknya memasuki taman sekolah layaknya seorang pangeran mengajak putrinya ke altar.

Ino tersenyum bangga saat melihat pasangan itu.

Karin ingin pingsan saat melihatnya.

Sungguh perbedaan reaksi yang kontras.

**xxxxx**

Sekitar satu jam telah berlalu. Perlombaan yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Ratusan kursi yang telah disediakan di taman dipadati oleh murid SMA Konoha Gakuen yang tidak ambil bagian dalam perlombaan.

Para peserta bersiap-siap di sudut taman untuk melakukan catwalk di rute yang sudah ditentukan oleh panitia.

"Hebat, sudah kuduga kalau kau akan jadi cantik sekali, Sakura!" puji Hinata dengan suara lembut yang khas.

Tidak hanya Hinata yang memuji penampilan Sakura. Hampir semua peserta kagum akan perubahan drastis yang dialaminya.

"Sebenarnya ini semua karena Ino, sang make-over-ku, dan―" Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasori yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. "Kak Sasori yang sudah memberikan gaun dan high heel kepadaku."

Karin yang mendengarnya jadi semakin panas. Harus dia akui bahwa Sakura menjadi sangat cantik, tapi aslinya di pasti jelek. Beda dengan dirinya yang cantik setiap saat. Kenapa Sasori jadi menyukainya?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalian semua baris sesuai nomor urut dan kita akan mulai beberapa menit lagi!" pinta salah seorang guru yang menjadi panitia.

Sakura kebagian nomer urut tiga belas, memang cukup membuatnya merasa aneh, tapi dia tidak boleh memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Haruno, kamu nomer tiga belas?" tanya salah seorang guru yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat Sakura.

"Iya, Pak."

"Kamu tahu angka tiga belas itu angka apa?"

"Angka kesialan."

"Tapi bagimu angka apa?"

"Angka keberuntungan."

"Bagus." Guru itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung membuat Sakura illfeel.

Satu orang berjalan sekitar satu menit, dan sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Ini artinya Sakura harus benar-benar mempersiapkan diri.

Sasori yang mendapat nomer urut sebelas telah selesai berjalan dan dia mendatangi Sakura.

"Aku grogi," kata Sakura. Wajahnya memang menjadi pucat dan kakinya bergetar.

"Anggap saja tidak ada orang."

"Mana bisa?"

"Gadis sepertimu pasti mampu."

Sakura tertawa kaku.

"Nomer tiga belas!"

Tawa Sakura langsung lenyap seketika. Wajahnya kembali tegang dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Sakura pun mulai berjalan ala Heidi Klum karena dia sering melihat supermodel dunia itu beraksi. Dia berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Sakura. Seluruh mata itu tampak kagum akan perubahan yang dialaminya. Ino terlihat paling bangga di antara semua penonton. Tidak sia-sia dia mempelajari cara menggunting rambut dan make-over sejak kecil.

Sakura berlenggak-lenggok dan melakukan beberapa pose yang kuat dan berkarakter sampai akhirnya dia kembali ke barisan para peserta lomba―di ujung taman. Dia tersenyum, dia merasa bahwa dirinya berhasil.

"Good job!" puji Hinata yang mendapat urutan ketiga dan sudah tampil sejak tadi.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Rasanya cepat sekali. A-aku nggak bisa merasakan apapun."

"Jalanmu bagus kok, tegap. Juri-juri kelihatan kagum."

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih juga buat pembatas bukunya. Membuat aku jadi kuat."

Hinata memandang Sakura. Wajah Hinata benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka, apalagi saat dimake-up selembut itu.

"Kamu tahu," kata Hinata. "Ini semua karena perjuanganmu, bukan karena orang lain. Kamu yang mengubah dirimu sendiri, orang lain hanya membantu."

Sakura mengulas senyum sekali lagi. "Apa... kamu pernah dihina?"

"Sewaktu SMP, aku dibenci semua orang karena bicaraku gagap. Bahkan aku pernah hampir tidak naik kelas karena tidak mengikuti ujian lisan. Tapi aku mau berubah. Aku harus percaya diri dan mulai berlatih bicara." Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Inilah aku sekarang."

Sungguh Sakura kagum akan sosok mungil itu. Sosok yang kelihatan rapuh, tapi sebenarnya sangat kuat. Sosok yang percaya pada diri sendiri dan selalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

Apa Sakura bisa berubah seperti yang Hinata lakukan?

**xxxxx**

Sekitar setengah jam setelah lomba selesai, orang-orang mulai berkerumun di sekitar aula. Ada yang menjerit senang dan ada yang memasang muka masam.

"Sakura, ada apa ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Nggak tahu. Mungkin pengumuman pemenang lomba. Kok nggak diberitahu ya? Ke sana yuk."

Hinata dan Sakura pun berjalan menuju aula. Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat, mereka takut sekaligus penasaran. Mereka bergandengan tangan seerat mungkin untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Memang benar dugaan Sakura, ada sebuah kertas berukuran besar ditempel di mading aula. Sakura berharap dia akan sekilas melihat tulisan ra atau ha atau ku yang merupakan suku kata namanya.

"Ramai sekali," keluh Sakura.

Banyak murid yang bukan merupakan peserta ikut-ikutan melihat pengumuman, padahal untuk apa? Malah para peserta yang harus antri melihat pengumuman.

Sakura berjuang untuk masuk ke dalam gerombolan itu dan tidak mempedulikan gaun panjangnya yang terinjak-injak. Pokoknya dia tidak peduli pada keadaan sekeliling.

Dia pun berhasil berada di posisi yang memungkinkannya untuk melihat kertas pengumuman secara jelas―meskipun dengan berjinjit.

**Juara 1 : Hinata Hyuuga & Itachi Uchiha**

**Juara 2 : Temari & Gaara**

**Juara 3 : Tenten & Sasuke Uchiha**

Tubuh Sakura langsung menjadi patung. Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Namanya tidak ada! Itu artinya; perjuangannya dan semua orang yang telah membantunya sia-sia.

Sakura keluar dari gerombolan dengan mengeluarkan airmata yang tumpah dengan sendirinya.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino yang kebetulan ada di sekitar sana. Dia berlari kecil mendekati Sakura.

"Ino..."

Ino terkikik. "Dasar. Kenapa kamu? Ini tangis bahagia ya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Bahunya bergetar dan tangisannya menjadi semakin keras.

"...kamu kalah?"

Sakura tidak bergeming.

"Cih. Mungkin kamu salah lihat!" seru Ino. "Aku mau lihat lagi pengumumannya. Sekarang kamu ke kelas 11-5. Ada Kak Sasori di sana, dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu, penting."

"Eh?"

"Sudah, cepat! Nggak pakai eh-eh segala!" Ino pun berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan memasuki gerombolan manusia yang berkumpul di sekitar mading.

Sakura mengusap airmata dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri―menuju ke kelas 11-5.

**xxxxx**

"Sepi ya."

Sasori yang saat itu sedang asyik duduk di lantai ruang kelas 11-5 mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan mendapati Sakura berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Cuma kelas ini yang nggak dikunci." Sasori meletakkan buku yang sedaritadi dibacanya.

Sakura mendekati Sasori dan duduk di sampingnya. Sasori melihat mata Sakura yang membengkak dan langsung mengetahui kalau gadis itu habis menangis.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasori.

"...aku kalah..."

"Kok tahu?"

"Tadi kertas pengumuman juara ditempel di mading dekat aula." Sakura menghela nafas yang terdengar begitu berat. "Namaku nggak ada... Juara satu Hinata dan Kak Itachi... Kak Sasori juga nggak juara."

"Kita sama dong. Ya sudah."

"Tapi aku kecewa. Ino sudah bersusah payah make-over aku, Kak Sasori sudah memberiku pakaian ini... aku malah nggak menang."

"Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya. Masih ada ratusan lomba di Jepang yang bisa kamu ikuti."

"Aku nggak bisa berpikir positif seperti yang biasa Kakak lakukan. Aku kacau." Kali ini Sakura menahan tangis―terbukti dari suaranya yang bergetar.

Sasori terdiam, matanya memandang langit-langit kelas yang diukir dengan huruf "K" dan "G"―intial dari Konoha Gakuen.

Tiba-tiba, tangis Sakura meledak―sampai-sampai Sasori kaget dibuatnya. Dia menangis seperti seorang anak TK yang tidak dibelikan es krim oleh orangtuanya.

"Sa-Sakura! Sakura...! Hei, jangan menangis...!" Sasori mencoba menenangkannya dengan suara lembut, tapi gagal.

Bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, akhirnya Sasori mencoba untuk memeluk tubuh Sakura dan ternyata usahanya berhasil. Sakura yang awalnya meronta-ronta karena kaget akhirnya mulai tenang, apalagi Sasori mulai mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Sudah, sudah..." gumam Sasori.

"...aku gagal..."

"Hidupmu masih panjang, pasti suatu saat kamu bisa."

"Aku minta ma―"

**BRAK!**

Pintu kelas dibuka dengan sangat kasar dan muncul Ino dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan sambil membawa selembar kertas.

"Aku nekat... Sakura," kata Ino―masih dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

Sakura yang masih sadar bahwa dia ada di dalam pelukan Sasori langsung berdiri dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kamu lihat yang tadi?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Lihat apa?"

'Untung dia nggak lihat kalau aku dipeluk Kak Sasori,' batin Sakura.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasori sembari menunjuk sebuah kertas yang dipegang tangan kanan Ino.

"Oh ya." Ino mengangkat kertas itu, tepat di hadapan Sakura. "Baca bagian yang paling bawah."

"Heh?" Sakura melongo.

"Baca!"

Sakura langsung membaca sebaris tulisan di bagian kertas yang paling bawah. "Juara favorit... Sakura Haruno dan Neji Hyuuga?"

Apa dia tidak salah baca? Mendadak, segala perkataan gagal, kacau, menyedihkan, dan sebagainya berubah menjadi berhasil, kaget, tidak percaya.

"I-Ino... ini sungguhan?"

"Ya ampun, ini aku sobek dari mading, sempat dimarahi anak-anak sih, tapi aku langsung kabur ke sini. Jadi nggak ada yang tahu."

Sakura langsung meneteskan airmata saat mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu. Ino benar-benar luar biasa. Luar biasa nekat, maksud Sakura.

"Nggak berubah dari dulu, tetap cengeng," ujar Ino sambil tertawa.

Sakura pun menyeka airmatanya dan langsung memeluk Ino. "Terima kasih ya."

"Ini tangis bahagia 'kan?" Ino tertawa lebih kencang dan seketika itu juga hilang saat memandang Sasori. Dia langsung melepas pelukan Sakura. "Kakak sejak kapan ada di situ?"

"Daritadi. Lumayan, nonton drama gratis," jawab Sasori seadanya.

"Eh, eh, ngawur." Ino mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi kalian ngapain aja?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok."

"Bukannya tadi Kakak bilang kalau mau nembak Sakura di kelas ini ya? Sudah jadian? Sudah nih kelihatannya? Sakura hebat, bisa jadi sama Kakak kelas yang dia taksir sejak MOS. Hehehe."

Sasori dan Sakura terlonjak kaget, kemudian mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Sakura menatap Sasori penuh tanda tanya dan Sasori menatap Sakura bingung. Kemudian mereka berdua menatap Sasori.

"Eh...? Ups―belum ya? Maaf." Ino menutup mulutnya. Gadis berkaki jenjang ini memang terlalu blak-blakan.

"I-Ino!" bentak Sasori.

"Aku bingung..." kata Sakura.

Ino tertawa kaku.

Sasori cuma bisa diam dan salah tingkah.

Hari ini perasaan Sakura benar-benar campur aduk. Dari panik, menjadi sedih, dan akhirnya menjadi aneh seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa perkataan Ino benar?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya itu Kak."

"Menurutmu?"

Meskipun malu, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengangguk.

Sasori pun mengangguk setelahnya.

"Wah, lumayan. Nonton drama gratis," goda Ino seraya tertawa. Dia memutarbalikkan kalimat yang tadi dilontarkan Sasori padanya. "Jadi kalian sah 'kan?"

"Ino!" jerit Sakura kesal dan malu.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Seekor itik buruk rupa selama ini menyukai seekor pangeran angsa. Suatu hari, itik buruk rupa itu berubah menjadi angsa yang sangat rupawan sehingga mampu meluluhkan hati sang pangeran angsa.

Sang pangeran luluh hatinya bukan karena kecantikan yang kini dimiliki angsa―yang dulu buruk rupa―tapi karena kebaikan, rasa pantang menyerah, dan keteguhan hati angsa itu.

Mereka berdua pun hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

Tangan Sakura bergetar saat membaca selembar kertas HVS yang dibawanya.

"Keren nggak ide novel anak-anak yang mau aku buat? Memang sudah ada kisah seperti ini, tapi buatanku pasti bakal beda. Terinspirasi dari kisahmu sih. Pasti jadi novel yang laris." Ino tertawa lepas.

Sakura pun melempar kertas itu ke sembarang arah dan mencubit kedua pipi Ino dengan kedua tangannya. "Ino! Tindakanmu gila dan nekat banget sih!"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Endingnya gaje dan maksa ya? Hehe. Tapi aku rasa cara jadian seperti itu masih normal-normal saja. Yang penting SasoSaku 'kan? XD

Entah kenapa di fict ini si Sakura sama Ino hobi banget tertawa. lol

Jangan ada yang tanya "gimana nasib Karin?" karena aku juga nggak tahu. . (author payah)

Dan... sahabat itu nekat lho! Jadi apa yang Ino lakukan masih dalam taraf nekat yang "standart". Hehehe

.

Apa alurnya terlalu cepet dan deskripsinya nggak nyaman dibaca? Soalnya aku lemah di dua hal itu. ~.~

.

Okelah, review ya~ :D Thanks a lot, sweetie!


End file.
